


Шнур от кипятильника

by SovietSatin



Category: Aquarium (Russia Band), Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Дюша, не сдержавшись, всхлипнул, дрожащие руки вытянул перед собой и только сильнее плакать захотел — наконец заметил, сколько синяков и ссадин появилось, сколько полосок уже запекшейся бурой крови в разные стороны разбегалось.
Relationships: Boris Grebenshikov/Andrey Romanov





	Шнур от кипятильника

— Боря…

— Дюшенька?

Он дёрнулся, пошатнувшегося Дюшу за плечи схватил и затащил в тёмную прихожую. Без вопросов. От Бори пахло табаком, слишком остро, будто курил он совсем недавно, а говорил, что родители дома.

— Что случилось?

Дюша завёл руки за спину, чтобы Борю ненароком не испачкать — он и не почувствует, а кровавые пятна потом напугать могут. Отвечать не стал.

Боря потащил его по темному коридору в глубь квартиры и усадил на скрипучий стул. Свет зажёг. И Дюша руки к себе прижал, чтобы спрятать, лишних вопросов не вызвать, но понял, что сглупил — не сможет же он вечно так сидеть. А Боря на коленки перед ним опустился, смотря как-то любопытно. Беспокойно.

— Ты пешком шёл?

— Да.

— А зачем?

Дюша, не сдержавшись, всхлипнул, дрожащие руки вытянул перед собой и только сильнее плакать захотел — наконец заметил, сколько синяков и ссадин появилось, сколько полосок уже запекшейся бурой крови в разные стороны разбегалось. А ведь не болело. Лишь пульсировало резко и точно гулко.

— Кто это сделал?

Тон его голоса стал строгим, грубым. Он будто бы был готов устроить разборки, ввязаться в драку с любым, на кого Дюша укажет.

— Мама. Шнуром от кипятильника.

— Господи. За что она тебя так?

Весь его запал ушёл, оставив молчаливое сочувствие и бессилие.

— От меня вином пахло и сигаретами.

— Зачем же по рукам, — Боря прихватил осторожно дюшино запястье и заставил рукой повертеть, — Ты же музыкант. Сейчас, я аптечку и тазик принесу, и мы всё это обработаем.

Он убежал в ванную и почти сразу вернулся, в зубах удерживая крупный мешочек из темной ткани, а в руках таз с водой, расставил и обратно перед Дюшей на колени встал, руку за локоть сам взял и коснулся влажной тканью. Дюша подумал зажмуриться, чтобы от обиды не разреветься, но Боря в глаза смотрел.

— Это я виноват. Мне не стоило тащить тебя с собой и позволять тебе выпить.

Мягкая бежевая тряпочка быстро теряла свой цвет, становясь грязно-коричневой, хотя кровящих ссадин оказалось немного, да и терялись они, при беглом взгляде, на фоне синяков. Но от пахучего мыла их щипало.

Боря кинул тряпку в таз к мутной воде, и поднялся, аккуратно её слил в раковину и набрал заново — чистую и холодную, от которой руки задрожали сильнее.

— Видишь, кровь остановилась. Осталось обработать.

На небольшой комочек пушистой ваты Боря плеснул перекись, промакивая, едва касаясь, дюшины ранки. Следом — вонючая мазь, от которой несло будто дёгтем, уже вокруг. На синяки. Да так умело, что Дюша и не чувствовал этого — руки не отзывались ноющей болью, лишь лёгким дискомфортом.

— Вот и всё, — Боря, улыбнувшись, поцеловал его пальцы, легонько губами прихватив подушечки, — Знаю, пахнет невкусно, но не переживай — скоро впитается. Если хочешь, бинтом замотаю.

— Не надо.

— Тогда последняя экзекуция на сегодня.

Он поднялся и Дюшу лицом ткнул в свой живот, немного завозившись, и широкой расчёской влажные волосы принялся распутывать. Неприятно, болезненно. Но Дюша сидел смирно, каждым движением наслаждаясь, потому что ласково, трепетно.

Где-то рядом появился звук шлепков, будто по полу босыми ногами, и Боря чуть вздрогнул, несильно Дюшу по макушке стукнув, но отодвинуться не позволил.

— Боря, кто это? — голос тихий, женский, и Дюша сильнее засмущался, поняв, перед кем они и в какой позе.

— Мама? Мы тебя разбудили? Прости, — он, не торопясь, продолжил чесать волосы, нежно затылок поглаживая, — Это Дюша, мой хороший друг. Можно он на одну ночь у нас останется? Я ему постелю, не переживай.

— Но…

— Пожалуйста, — Он остановился на секунду, ощутимо напрягшись, — Не могу же я в дождь его выкинуть.

— Хорошо.

Женщина вздохнула и пошла обратно — её и без того тихие до этого шаги стали вовсе неслышными.

— Она привыкла. К тому, что я странный и в рамки её не вписываюсь. Думаю, когда-нибудь она согласится даже придти к Аквариуму на репетицию.

Расчёска перестала цепляться. Боря её отложил за мешок с мазями и таблетками, дюшины волосы растрепал уже руками, чуть отойдя назад.

— Вот теперь точно всё. Пойдём спать? Тебе завтра надо куда-нибудь?

— Нет, суббота же, мы не учимся.

— Ты иди, раздевайся, ложись, а я пока всё уберу и порядок наведу.

И Дюша послышался — выбора нет, Боря всё решил. Сил и желания ему перечить не было, лишь неловкость — он посмотрел на узкую кровать, куда двое не вместятся, и захотел сбежать, но вместо этого стянул с себя одежду и на подоконнике разложил, лицо подставляя ветру. Не зная, куда деться, к кровати подошёл да так и замер.

Мягкие борины шаги стали громче, а тело неожиданно оказалось чрезмерно близко — тёплые руки за талию обняли, ровное дыхание защекотало за ухом.

— С краю или у стенки?

— У стенки.

Боря, не успел Дюша очки снять и лечь, обнял сзади за талию, и на кровать повалил, зажимая меж собой и стеной.

— Спокойной ночи.


End file.
